


Her Most Coveted Secret

by Sloane13



Series: I've Been Thinking About You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Delicious anticipation, F/M, Premature awakening, fantasies, sultry thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloane13/pseuds/Sloane13
Summary: What happens in Professor Granger's bed?





	Her Most Coveted Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wake up before the "end" of an amazing dream and wish you could return and finish;)
> 
> This is a bit addictive. My second bit of fiction in an hour. I hope you enjoy this little peek into our heroine's evening activities

She becomes aware of the soft slide of hair across her breast. A tingle and yearning for more. The warmth of a body moving closer in to hers. That remarkable voice in the dark murmuring unintelligible things in her ear filling her with deep fulfillment and an unparalleled need for more. She desperately wants to move, touch him, tell him he is welcome to her bed, her body, her mind, her life. But, she's unable to do anything but enjoy the elusive touches, sounds and smells of her most coveted secret. 

Hands track her body and soft lips follow while the heat and sweet tension rise within her. She's panting now, mewling, whimpering she is sure, but there is no shame. Only the hope this moment of blissful connection will stretch on forever. Greedy in her need for him, she becomes desperate to return the caresses, to discover everything mysterious that he is and take it within her and let it radiate until it binds them as one. Overwhelmed by the sinful stimuli of his attentions, she is quickly reaching a profound, delicious crest. She's almost there...

And awakens in a gasp, wired and unsatisfied. His moaned name leaves her lips as disappointment, longing, and a deep throb mix in equal parts within her as she settles back in her empty bed wondering how many more nights she'll have to endure such exquisite torture.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are so inclined, please leave your feedback. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
